Of Fire Lilles and Turtle-ducks
by rainingsun2811
Summary: Can one conversation change the world, or is it too late for everyone involved? When Zuko and Ty Lee have a much needed conversation could they save the world or will they doom it to imbalance? **Crossposted to AO3**
1. PROLOGUE: SECRET MEETINGS AND MIDNIGHT T

Wild Fire Lilies colored one of the many royal gardens in an assortment of red and gold, the setting sun reflecting off of each petal, filling the humid summer air filled with their scent. Their blurred image reflected in the still blue pool she was sitting in front of. Ty Lee sniffled and wiped away her tears from wide brown eyes, she loved the palace. She loved the servants and how they knew her name, she loved how she got anything she wanted, and she even loved Azula—her first friend at the Royal Fire Academy for girls besides Mai. But, she hated the way Azula mad her cry though, picked on her for being to girly, ditzy, or other passive-aggressive adjective she decided to use that day. She hated the way she couldn't be better than Azula in anything (unless she felt like being imprisoned at best or possibly executed at worst), and it's not like she could tell the princess how she felt either. Otherwise, she loved being there surrounded by those who knew who she was and acknowledged her as different, who used her name and not one of her sisters' on accident.

 _At least there's that,_ the small six year old thought, _but why does Azula have to be so mean? It's not like I'm mean to her._ Her mom always taught her to treat others kindly, and they would do the same. Treat _royalty_ kindly and you were sure to be treated the same in return, it was practically guaranteed, but as she was finding out nothing was as it seemed in the royal palace. Her young face and brown eyes scrunched in distaste, _it's not my fault she can't bend backwards. She didn't have to push me for it, now my favorite pants are ruined._

A rustling behind her caught her attention, she immediately straightened. "I don't want to talk to Azula, leave me alone Mai." She sniffled once again, rising with perfect posture to face who she thought was behind her.

"I'm sorry for whatever Azula did to you. She can be _particular_ on what she expects out of others." That definitely wasn't Mai, the voice was to low and now that she thought about it, the steps were to light. She wiped her face, smiled, and turned around. A small embarrassed blush came to her cheeks, realizing who it was, Zuko.

"It's okay! She's the princess, of course she can be as particular as she wants. So, what are you doing here Zuzu? Aren't the fire lilies pretty? Like an ocean of flames!" Her voice was high and sounded like bells ringing out in the hidden courtyard, it wasn't until she looked into Zuko's gold eyes did she realize he heard her cry. Her smile wavered slightly, like the flowers behind her in the breeze.

His face scrunched and he sighed his gold eyes studied her form, catching the patches of dirt, the way her hair fell out of her braid, and the puffiness around her eyes. She hadn't mastered hiding her tears yet. "Girls are weird," he said as he moved to sit down raising his pant legs, taking off his shoes, and sticking his feet into the pool causing waves to ripple outwards. "You've been crying, my mom says it's okay to cry, but don't let Azula see you though it only makes it worse. If she does see you, you better make it good."

Ty Lee sniffled, wide brown eyes studying the boy that was supposedly her friend's clumsy older brother. _Why is he helping me?_ She couldn't help but think, _he has always played with us, he has always been nice._ She made up her mind. "She pushes me after I bent backwards, I was trying to show her how but she just pushed me instead."

"That sounds like Azula," he said. His brown hair was almost black in a Phoenix tail, black and red clothing with black and gold trim, the fine silks and fabrics were well worn down.

As the sun went down and the stars came out, her smiling face became level with his. "Will you watch me?"

The boy sighed, "Okay," and for a second he thought she was as beautiful as the star lit sky behind her.


	2. CHAPTER 1: EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS (100 AG)

_I know you._

Three words. Three little words from Ty Lee was all it took to set Zuko off like a volcano. Three words had been all it took for him to verbally rip Ty Lee to shreds, and he never felt shittier for it. When tears came to her wide grey eyes, it only made him fall further into his self-loathing and lash out like a wounded animal. He had even lashed out at Mai.

 _Spirits I'm so stupid_ , Zuko thought, _why can't I control myself?_ _I almost burned them, too. Just like my father would._ His chest ached. Of course, now he knew why he snapped. There was a grating inside his mind. A struggle between who he wanted to be, and who his father required him to be. His uncle had always been there to help and mediate between his two halves, _and now he's locked in a cell, rotting away, and it's all my fault._ The thought brought tears to his eyes. Shimmering like the moon and stars on the vast ocean crashing below.

 _I almost burned all of them, even Azula._ He couldn't stop thinking and feeling like he was being pulled down underwater. _Tui and La, I almost hurt all of them, even Ty Lee, who didn't deserve it. She was only trying to help._ He refused to let the tears fall, no matter how much it stung his eyes, so he rested his hands on his face. He covered his golden eyes, pale skin, and red scar with rough hands. _She never deserved it, and neither did Mai._ He thought. The light pitter patter of feet behind him made him tense. Only two people have a walk like that, Azula and Ty Lee, he thought. He prayed it wasn't the former, he didn't have the energy to play her mind games right now. He suspected that this entire trip was one of them, and they had all played into it beautifully. He wouldn't be surprised if father didn't even know this trip happened, just like how he didn't know that the avatar was still alive, how Zuko had visited Uncle, or how he didn't know that it was Azula who failed to kill the boy. Another thing to add to his growing list of shame, _trying to harm a 12-year-old kid. The avatar at that. Spirits what have I done?_

"Zuzu? Why are you still up?" A soft voice and a flutter of pink were beside him and still a good head shorter with a chocolate brown braid swishing in the wind. Her soft, small frame leaned towards his as she sat on the roof of Lo and Li's beach house next to him. He lifted his head out of his hands and growled in annoyance.

"Just thinking Ty Lee," Zuko's voice was almost a murmur, the exacerbation was clear. His brow was knit with worry. This was his and Ty Lee's friendship, a series of stolen moments patch-worked together, forming a quilt of secret meetings and midnight conversations. It had been years since they properly talked. Ever since he got back to the palace it had been a series of stolen glances out of the corner of eyes, a brush of hands, or silent conversations that lasted less than a second. _When was the last time,_ he wondered, and then it came trickling back. It had been before he was banished, in the courtyard with the turtle-duck pond, and the moon shining brightly overhead with the stars almost burning.

She shuffled her lithe body closer to him. Her legs draping over his lap, her head resting on his chest. Zuko rested a hand on the slope of the roof steadying himself, his body tensed at the contact; it dragged him back to the present moment.

"You mean brooding," she said with a giggle poking two fingers on his forehead leaving a red mark in the middle where his brow furrowed. She smiled up at him lifting her head off of his chest, grey eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Ow! I don't brood, I was thinking," he said annoyance in his voice, a sharp edge to it. "Besides why are you even up here?" The real questions were unspoken ones, _does anyone know you're up here? Do you hate me for earlier tonight?_

"The moon and ocean are beautiful tonight, and besides I could feel your brooding from inside. You've been up here ever since we got back from the beach." Ty Lee said into his red nightshirt resting her head back down as she buried herself into his body heat. T _hey know. We won't be seen but will be overheard._ Her posture, the way she breathed even, seemed say.

He sighed, they had appearances to keep up, masks to wear. _At least I know yours,_ he thought. It was the mask of a bubbly and vain girl who felt nothing but joy and undying loyalty to his sister. In reality, that loyalty was fear and always had been. That bubbly, vain girl was nothing but a porcelain mask he had fractured beyond repair tonight. _But mine, I can't tell anymore._ He thought. _Maybe that's why I smashed yours._

"I know," he said, his voice was hoarse. "I wanted to be alone." His tense muscles relaxed from the constant contact of her skin. This was one thing he learned about Ty Lee when she first started talking to him alone. She was very liberal with her touches, and it was something he never got used to. Even with years of telling her he was with Mai or that it simply made him uncomfortable, she persisted, and eventually it became endearing, _almost,_ he thought. Her arms wrapped around his torso. He took a breath and increased his body temperature and heard her sigh in content.

He didn't want to talk about Ba Sing Se, nor anything that happened ever since he had gotten back. So he continued with her comment on the moon and ocean. "In the North Pole, I had the Avatar in my grasp, but he was unconscious." Zuko started, his voice was low. "I had taken him from the Northern Water Tribe's spirit oasis, and just my luck there was a blizzard waiting on the horizon. Eventually, I found shelter and was found by his friends once he woke, the water bender knocked me out. When I came to, however, we were back at the spirit oasis." His voice wavered slightly as she readjusted. "Zhao had arrived shortly before we did apparently, and wanted to kill The Moon Spirit. He forced it out of its pond, Uncle forced him to put it back, but Zhao struck it with fire anyway. The entire sky went red, and then black. The Avatar merged with the ocean spirit and wiped out the entire fleet. I only saw because I was fighting Zhao, and had a clear view of the entire tribe out to the sea. The ocean spirit spared me when the moon returned, I'm not sure why."

"You were born during a monsoon on the winter solstice and under a new moon. The stories from the water tribes say that it means your favored by La and shunned by Tui. Balance, or some stuff like that. To me it sounds like you saved the Avatar Zuzu, I'm not sure how intentional that was though." She said, shifting her weight so she was sitting on him. A faint blush was on his cheeks because of the action. _Oma and Shu why does she have to do this._ He tried to maneuver her off him, but like every other time this happened, she refused to move. "You know I'll be freezing if I move Zuzu! Besides, we both know deep down you like hugs! You know you missed me." He let out a huff, that familiar spark of anger, annoyance, or rage (he couldn't tell anymore) almost flared to life. He shoved it down, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stave off an oncoming headache.

Zuko ignored her comment and how she was right (a fact he would never admit to anyone even himself); instead, he was pulled back into that whirlpool he had been in before she arrived. "Maybe I shouldn't have been spared. The world would be better if I hadn't."

The dual meaning of his words wasn't lost on her. They made her lift her head, and her shoulders tense. A stinging pain went through his heart when he looked down. Tears in her eyes, on her cheeks, rolling down in silent waves. Her breathing deceptively even, the only sign she was crying was the slight waver in her voice. "Never say that the world would be a much darker place without you." He opened his mouth to speak and she clamped her hand down muffling the noise. "You know I-We need you here, Mai and I. Who else would make Mai happy? Who else would I talk to at night? Besides, your aura is gold like the sun," her hand slid away, brushing his scar, and down onto his shoulder causing him to shiver. Tears ran down her face, he was paralyzed his arms crossed. "It's always warm, and bright, and no matter how much anyone tries to change it, it never does. So please never say that." She was begging, pleading even. _Shit, I hurt her again. Why can't I do anything right?_ He thought as the stone from earlier came back.

"I'm sorry," he said almost a whisper. This only seemed to make her more upset, her face hardened and her tears vanished as she straddled him. Causing his breath to pause as he ran his hands over his face. _Agni, why do you love torturing me?_

"You shouldn't be, it's not your fault the spirits act through you. It's not your fault that you were banished." This made him stiffen once again, the rage rushing forward, but he forced it down once more knowing he couldn't lash out, not now. Not when she was pouring her heart out, grey eyes reddened, and trying to keep him from drowning in his own thoughts. "And, don't be sorry about tonight, it needed to happen. If it didn't happen now while we're alone, it would have happened at the palace where everyone could see. You didn't say anything that Azula and Mai haven't before anyway." He felt himself go slack, _she doesn't hate me._ He thought, the stone was still there but he felt lighter somehow. His arms snaked around her frame, resting on her gently, and buried his face into her neck. His eyes stinging, but tears never falling, unlike the shooting stars above.

 _Spirits working through me, huh? That's one way to put it._ He thought, he would never admit it, but the sea had always called to him like a sweet siren song. He knew the water like the back of his hand, he always knew when something was wrong with it. _The only thing I have luck in is hurting those I care about._

A few hours later when the sun was about to rise, the two teens disentangled themselves and headed back inside moving like shadows around sleeping forms.


	3. CAHPTER 2: THE SEAWAY HOME

The next morning, neither Ty Lee or Zuko openly acknowledged the other, instead preferring to go back to their sanctioned roles. His whole body ached from lack of sleep, _but it isn't anything I haven't dealt with before. He thought besides I can sleep when I'm dead._

Mai's cool hand on his face brought him out of himself, there was a small smile on her face. In return, he felt one spread to his own.

"Are you okay?" Mai said, her voice was soft like silk she wore, concern woven in like the gold embroidery of her sleeves.

"I'm fine, I didn't sleep well last night," he had never been a good liar, it had never been his strong suit. _Bending the truth, however, is another story,_ he thought. Besides the dull pain radiating through his body he was fine. He didn't sleep well because, well, he didn't get any.

They had been sailing for at least a couple of hours. _And yet, it doesn't feel like it._ The sea was unusually calm, and the sky was clear. _To clear,_ he thought, _the water is like glass on top but the current is churning the ship._ It was quiet, _too quiet._ His brain halted as realized what he wasn't hearing, _birds._ He thought. _Where are the birds?_ There was only one thing that would stop the sea-ravens from cawing incessantly. _There has to be a storm coming, shit._ He had always felt more at home at sea than he ever did at the palace; whether it was because he associated the smell of salt with his uncle, the feeling of the boat rocking, or being blessed by La (he almost snorted at the thought), he wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of now was that this was the most at home he had felt since he had come back.

 _That isn't true,_ a small, traitorous part of his mind thought, as his gaze wandered from Mai, towards the blue sea to his left peeking through the red curtains drawn around them, and then to the brief glimpse of Ty Lee as she stood at the railing. Her arms were crossed and her normal pink attire adorned. He forced himself to look away, and back to Mai, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He kissed her. His lips moving along her dispassionate ones. His blood was set alight, at least until the heard a disgusted scoff in front of them. Light footsteps tapped along the wood of the ship.

"Can't you do that somewhere else Zuzu? It's not like anyone else is here with you." Azula said with a sneer in her voice.

His smile faltered, and his body twitched, but before he could speak Ty Lee laughed. "You're so funny Azula!" Her frame was away from the railing now, and instead, she beside Azula on her right-hand side casually lounging under the now opened red curtain previously separating them.

A smirk appeared on Azula's face. "Of course I am, but honestly Zuzu you should be more private about these things." Her golden eyes glinting like ice on a winter's morning.

 _She knows something_ , he thought his blood went cold, dread sank into his bones. His eyes met Ty Lee's for the briefest of seconds, _she overheard us last night_. His frown deepened. "We're plenty private, if others wouldn't come barging into our space, it wouldn't be a problem," he said. Azula radiated triumph, the flitting of eyes was all she had needed, _spirits I'm an idiot_.

Mai sighed, as she leaned against the red cushion and wooden railing behind her. She laced her hand into his. "We had the curtain drawn for a reason." She said, pointing out the obvious as her tawny eyes met Azula's, the princess backed down.

"Whatever, don't listen to me, it's not like I'm trying to help you dum-dum. Three years at sea really have made you forget your manners." Azula said, swishing down out of the space with Ty Lee in tow, red curtain spilling closed.

"What was that about?" Mai asked, looking at Zuko expectantly. She wasn't stupid, no one who was around the palace as much as Mai or Ty Lee could afford to be unobservant. _Of course, she would notice, dammit Azula, what's your game?_ Zuko thought. Mai was subtle in the way she crafted her mask, making it so near her true self, you couldn't tell most days which one you were talking to.

"I don't know," he said. His body was coiled, tension-laced through his shoulders. His gaze was fixed on the ocean, watching the waves (or lack thereof) mindlessly.

"I know I'm no good at the emotional stuff, but you can always talk to me." She said, and a large part of him wanted to. He wanted to trust her. In fact, he already did and always had to an extent but her closeness to Azula, the way she seemed to make light of his concerns, and the fact that their relationship had been prearranged made him pause before doing so. They had been engaged as children, a decision that was made before they even met. Azula had made sure to make nice with his future wife before he ever could to try and ensure her loyalty, and now Mai and Zuko were back together out of familiarity. Something he had always known. She wrapped her arms around him, causing him to stiffen.

She slackened her grip immediately. It was another thing his mind and heart were split on _. I'm glad that she doesn't push me, but why does she always have to be so formal?_ He thought. _Mai is safe,_ his mind whispered, _she won't harm you, she doesn't have the drive. You can trust her._ His heart reeled, _she is loyal to Azula not you, to the fire lord, even to her father, but not you._ But then again, what was loyalty to those people other than fear? He decided for once to listen to his heart.

"I need to go talk to the captain, there's a storm coming." He said as he got off the cushions and out of her warm embrace.

"It's clear as can be, stop worrying." Mai's soft hands grasped his and tried to pull him down. Silently begging for just a few more minutes alone, to not let Azula think anything was wrong. "Even those stupid birds are gone."

"Exactly, I know these conditions, we need to port and fast, or else we'll be stranded out here." He said the sharp edge to it from last night was back. He may be exhausted, but he wasn't paranoid. He pulled his hand from hers and headed out and down to the captain's quarters. Thankfully they weren't far from the palace, he could see that accursed island on the horizon

* * *

An hour later, they docked in the pouring rain. _I knew it._ Zuko couldn't help but think as they pulled into the port at the Caldera. Thankfully the rain had held off, until now at least. He was soaked, tired, and craving some of his uncle's Ginseng tea. _That was a strange thought, missing tea. He thought._ _Tea and sea salt that is how uncle smells._

Sea salt, he was covered in it. Sea salt and rain, stinging his eyes, not the thought of his uncle, and not the harsh reality that it was himself that put him there. Sea salt and rain, not the slow-burning realization in his heart that maybe, just maybe, he missed the Jasmine Dragon and Ba Sing Se. That he missed the feeling of just being another face in the crowd of faces, and that he had always enjoyed just being able to disappear without much consequence.

Another part of him, that sounded like his father and Azula, railed at the realization. _How could he miss being a commoner? How could he miss working until he felt like the undead? How dare he miss being just another face in the crowd? He was a prince of the fire nation and how dare he want to be treated as anything else less than his status?_ It was a voice that always made him ache for home, for the time before his mother left.

Rain pelted his face, Azula was not happy to be soaked, and neither were Mai or Ty Lee. Mai raised a singular perfect eyebrow. Azula's perfect hair was soaked down, her normal robes clinging to her, showing how slight she was. She shivered slightly, it hit him then, _she really is only 14, huh._

"I told you so." He said to Mai, she rolled her eyes in response and looped her arm through his. They were covered under a Gazebo, rain pouring down in sheets around them, waiting for servants to show. He took a deep breath to warm himself, steam rolled off his and Azula's clothes.

"If I didn't know better Zuzu, I'd say you were a water bender." Came Azula's scathing reply. Her eyes glinting with an edge he normally only saw in private. "It is quite miraculous that you were able to tell about that storm so quickly." Sarcasm weighed on her voice, as she turned away from him. She accosted one of the many workers from the ship to fetch the servants. His and Ty Lee's eyes met, gold against grey.

 _So, she overheard that too,_ Ty Lee seemed to say. She fought to keep her face cheerful as she chatted with Azula and Mai, neither girl registered the subtle shift. Both to enraptured by their debate on Agni knows what.

 _Is there anything she didn't listen too?_ Was Zuko's silent reply, his body tensing like a live wire. Why couldn't he have one moment of peace?

"Three years at sea will do that," was his reply his tone was harsher than he meant it to be, causing everyone but Azula to flinch slightly.

She never flinched from him. He knew his sister, she loved arguing with him and making him squirm. Degrading him at every turn, but she also knew she couldn't get a rise out of anyone else as quickly, or effectively. He also knew that something was off with her and had been since he had gotten back. It wasn't an obvious thing, at first, he thought he had been going crazy. She seemed almost glad to have him back, that was unnerving in and of itself.

It wasn't until he had confronted her the night he had spoken to his father that he realized why _I'm a buffer and a clear measuring stick. Old habits die hard. He thought. Sure, she wants me humiliated when the avatar is found alive, but that's not what she's doing. She wants a shield between her and father._ It warmed his heart in a twisted way. Then again, he always had been when he was around, and no matter how little his sister cared for him, he had always tried to filter their father's disdain through himself first. To keep his sister safe, or maybe, to try and protect her in a way their mother hadn't. Even if he had failed miserably at it.

Eventually, the servants arrived, and the four were off back into the palace. Ty Lee nudged him back into reality and away from his own introspection, a bright smile on her face. Not for the first time, a familiar sense of dread filled him as they were ushered back inside.


	4. CHAPTER 3: PALACE INTRIGUE

CHAPTER 3: PALACE INTRIGUE

Iroh was intrigued. The guards had become more and more complacent in the time he spent imprisoned. Their tongues loosening around the perceived once-great general, especially the ones who used to work inside of the palace. They always had rumors, theories, or stories on or about situations surrounding the royal family. Rumors that were deceptive in their potency, always based on an account of the truth and never on the actual event itself. That said, when one of the many surrounding his nephew was so outlandish it might be true, he paid attention.

Eventually one had gotten comfortable enough to share one of these fantastical stories. The one guard named Ming who was perpetually kind, bringing in extra rations or different teas was a bright spot in the darkness and an excellent source of information. It was she that told Iroh of the story from three years ago, with her kind brown eyes ever analyzing his reaction. She had brought some white jasmine tea as a treat.

"A friend of mine who worked in the palace would roam one of the courtyards at night." She said, "it was on one of his shifts he saw your nephew, Prince Zuko, sitting in the courtyard Lady Ursa and he used to visit. Apparently, he was under the tree next to the turtle-duck pond, and he was waiting for someone." She said a smile on her face as she sat and talked to him. It was just her, she brought his meals twice a day once in the morning and the other at the dead of night when the security was laxed. The moon shined brightly through the window

"My Nephew has always had trouble sleeping. It is not that uncommon to find him taking walks or meditating at all hours of the night," he said a pang of sorrow stabbed his heart. His worry for his nephew was an ever-present feeling, the young man was troubled, to say the least. And now, the young man was at a crossroads, needing to make his own decision about what he really wanted, without Iroh's help. He never wanted to shut out his nephew, but if he was going to find his way, he needed to realize his own path for himself. _All I want is for you to be safe and happy, my nephew._ He thought. _I never wanted to abandon you, please know that I do not speak because I love you. If we were to be seen having any interaction beyond what we have, you would be in grave danger._ The thought was almost to painful. _Please do not lose your way Zuko._

Ming smiled amused, "Anyone who guarded the Prince knows that general. But this, this was different," she explained. "Apparently, he had the penchant for disappearing for hours on end until dawn, rumor has it he still does, and this wasn't one of those times. It was after he had been challenged to the Agni Kai by his father supposedly. The prince was out there all day afterward waiting for someone, a girl who showed once the moon was high in the sky." This made Iroh pause, but Ming continued. "My friend couldn't hear anything they were saying clearly, but he could see them. It was dark, the stars were out, and the girl sat down and hugged Prince Zuko. The boy apparently went as stiff as the tree he was under." She said a small laugh in her voice.

"Really?" Iroh said questioningly. His nephew was never one for physical contact, the occasional hand on the shoulder was all the boy was accustomed to but letting someone hug him—much less sit on him—was something the retired general had never seen. "That is quite unexpected my dear."

"Yeah, that's what I said! All you could hear was her sobbing and begging the prince to not go through with it, the poor girl wasn't much younger than the prince at the time." She said, her tone was wistful.

 _That doesn't narrow down who it could have been, the only contact he had with girls his age had been his sister's friends._ Iroh thought, stroking his beard. _Mai, I could see him letting her get close. He did have quite the crush on her at the time._ He thought, but something in the back of his mind whispered to the contrary. _He never fully trusted her, even then, you know that. It couldn't have been Azula either, the girl is too much like Ozai. But it had to be Mai, he isn't close with Ty Lee._ His brow furrowed in concentration as he ate.

"At first my friend thought it was Lady Mai because she was his betrothed. But, when he looked closer, listened harder he realized it couldn't be her. The girl was too expressive, her voice was too high, and her clothes were to light. It was then he realized it was Lady Ty Lee that was clinging and sobbing." She said, her smile wide.

"That is not what I expected. Stories are tricky things, always based in some sort of truth, but I wonder how much is true." He said as he took a sip of the tea, finishing it before it went cold. _It never bodes well to waste a good cup of tea._ He thought.

"Neither did I, but it is true, and there's more. Eventually, her sobs had stopped and so did the whispering, when my friend looked down the Prince's face was near hers, he thought they were kissing. He couldn't be sure, because by the time he got close enough to check they were gone."

"That is quite the story Lady Ming, I appreciate you sharing it with me. Hopefully I can tell you equally as enthralling the next time I see you." He said a smile on his face.

"It's no trouble General Iroh," she said, grabbing his tray and walking away.

Now here he sat in the grey celled room as he did pushups, pondering over how much of this tale was true. The sound of rain pelting on the building echoed around. The more he thought, the more confused he felt. The tale was fantastical, too strange to be true. Almost something like a child would come up with in their spare time. _Either Lady Ming is lying, her friend was lying, or the Zuko and Ty Lee were exceptionally good at hiding themselves._ He thought, his gut told him it was the latter. _I know you have a knack for stealth nephew, but I wonder how long this can be kept up. If you get caught you are in more danger than I feared._ He realized it then, _what if it was a child who saw this? One of the servants maybe. Being bored would only entail embellishment not full on lying._ He stopped and stared into the bleak grey walls as the one guard who was to ignorant to tell the difference between an act and stupidity walked by.


	5. CHAPTER 4: NIGHT JASMINE

CHAPTER 4: NIGHT JASMINE

Ty Lee was upside down hanging from a tree above where Zuko sat down. _It feels good to slouch, perfect posture kills my back,_ he thought.He officially _hated_ council meetings, and it was almost midnight and the meeting had only just ended, it was supposed to be a short meeting before lunch that turned into an all-day debate. He had to mediate between the members present, proposing endless compromises until they all chose the one no one wanted, and then moved on in increasing dissatisfaction. _How anything has gotten done, I don't understand._ He thought. _Not every resource has to go to the spirits damned war effort,_ he thought, _some of it has to go to the civilian population._

His head ached, his hair was still in the traditional top knot that made his scalp go numb, faint circles lined his eyes.

"The clouds look so fluffy, don't they?" Ty Lee said, a bright smile on her face as she watched the sky, the stars fluttering in and out of view. Her voice was high and felt like an ice pick straight between his temples and it caused him to wince. Her cheerful mouth turned downwards. His eyes clamped shut, to stop the stars from making the pain worse.

"Sure," he said softly. _At least she isn't clinging this time._ He thought with a small tug in his chest, and no sooner did he think that one statement did she drop down from her perch, grass and leaves crunching underneath her. He could feel her warmth, her inner fire, move next to him, and her head rested on his shoulder. He felt his body relax.

Feeling someone's inner fire was a vain ability he had honed over the years, _what good is knowledge when you can't even act on it?_ He thought. _The only thing it's good for was knowing where someone is; and even then, it still has a limited range. It originally was a way to keep track of Azula, and then when I would go out as the blue spirit._ He thought, _some good it does now._

"Open your eyes," her voice was soft but still high, like tinkling bells throughout the air. She laughed softly as he begrudgingly opened his eyes, gold meeting silver. "See it's so pretty out here! It's not like a sauna either, it's perfect. So why are you more gloomy than usual?" She gave a whimsical sigh and set her head on his shoulder, her legs lounged next to his.

He stiffened and frowned. "People are starving, and they want to send what little food that's left to the war effort. What is wrong with these people?" His eyes shot to her as she sat up off his shoulder, missing the contact. She had always felt like a steady hum of warmth; Mai's presence was like cooling coals. Azula has one that was like her fire, so hot and bright it was insane but dangerously unstable underneath that veneer. A fact he had always known, _something I failed to help her with._ He thought. _Mom would have,_ the thought made his heart constrict. He took a breath, _but she's not here so now it's my job. Just like these council meetings._ He sighed and let down his hair. _Especially if Father insists to leave the meeting without saying why._

"If they don't send it out, the soldiers will starve. It's not like they want to be out there." She said, her mouth was turned down, and a few stray pieces of her brown locks blew in the breeze. She sat down on his legs and draped her arms on his shoulders resting her hands on his neck. She was in her signature pink, and her pajamas were covered in a red robe due to the slight breeze. Zuko crossed his arms and huffed.

"I know, but if the people here die of starvation there won't be any food to hand out. Besides, why are we even fighting anymore? We aren't showing the greatness of fire, we're only showing how it-." The frown on his face deepened. He felt someone nearing, _one of the servants,_ he hoped.

He pinned her with fierce golden eyes, placed a firm, yet gentle, hand over her mouth, and grabbed her head to his shoulder, raising the hood. Appearances needed to be held and his father had eyes everywhere. Azula had ears everywhere. _The only place worse is Ba Sing Se, and at least there you know your being watched._ He thought _. In fact, it's almost comforting there. Here you never know if you're alone or just paranoid._ He thought with a sigh. _Keep walking, please._ He felt the presence continue away from the pair, then he loosened his jaw and evened his breathing.

"They wanted to strip what little arts programs we do have in place from the schools and raise the amount of food taken from the farmers. Father had other matters to attend to something else, so I had to take over. It sucks." Her head was still against his chest, he removed his hands.

She raised her head, a blush staining her face, causing his heart to pound. "I know," she said her voice trailing off, "but it's good to have you back even if you're busy most of the time." She said. Her smile was bright. "Also, you seemed to manage everything pretty well considering you've been gone so long." The smell of night jasmine in the air from the white-flowered bushes, or maybe it was her. She smiled, her wide, moon-stained eyes pierced him.

All he knew was that her words sent a pulse of pride and pleasure through his heart. He felt his skin warm under her gaze and found himself pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks," a small smile came to his face. And not for the first time a small part of him wished that this moment wouldn't end. She rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
